Orcs
Legacy is still a WIP, this page is subject to change Summary The Orcs are an offshoot of Humanity, although often in conflict with them. They worship Baal, and have been the antagonists throughout time. Low magic affinity and high pain tolerance, the Orcs are renowned warriors and craftsmen, being one of the first industrialized species, making cannons and siege weaponry without the use of slave labor. History The Orcs were Humans at the beginning of time, before Baal was created from the emotions of humans. Baal, seeing other Gods claiming a patron species, took a large group of humans for his own, calling them the Baalkin, literally the "Children of Baal". Constantly at war with either each other or the other races of Numis, the Baalkin have a society based around strength and honor. Creation At the beginning of time, Baal claimed a group of Humans as his own followers, sending them on an Exodus to his chosen lands for his people. To mark the people as his own, he changed their skin color and made them unstoppable warriors. Forming their society around Baal, they worshipped only the strongest Orc, believing them to be the one chosen by Baal to lead them. This being was referred to the Champion of Baal. Early Conflicts During the early years of the Baalkin, under the leadership of the First Champion, Duruok Gro-Kasmul. In the main city of the Orcs, Kasmul, the Champion reigned over his slowly growing kingdom. Shortly after Duruok's death, the Orc Tribes splintered, fighting for who would take the throne. Two sides of the conflict, the Dursek, under the leadership of Skaaul Gro-Dursek, fought the Baaskur legions. A footsoldier under Skaaul, named Belial Gro-Kasmul, would gain his trust and the favor of his allies. During a battle with the remnants of Baaskur, Belial made his move, executing Skaaul in front of the warring tribes. The allies he had made sided with him, before he continued his bloody crusade to claim the throne. Eventually, Belial was able to claim the throne as the Second Champion of Baal. The Lord of Pain, as a result, gifted him a sword known as the Baalwrath. With the sword in his power and the Orcs at his disposal, Belial was told to wage a war with the other groups in the world, starting the First Dark War. The First Dark War With the orders to march on the Kingdom of Man and the Kingdom of Dwarves, the Baalkin set on their way to conquer the world. Approximately three years after the creation of the sword, the first battle took place. Starting with the Battle of Forge Hills, the Orcs slaughtered and captured hundreds of Humans and Dwarves to fuel their war machine. Through a series of successful conquests and sieges, the Orcs had effectively held the southernmost points of Numis, essentially covering the coastal regions and some of the Dwarven Mountains. Baal, impressed with his children's success, granted them one legion of Baal's Knights, an army of demons. With the bolstered forces, the Orcs attacked and conquered the early Human capitol of Glimmer Shore. Eventually, the Dwarves, Humans, Northmen and Elves were able to push the Orcs back to their warring state after the disappearance of Belial.